


Skinny Love

by Shells19



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Loki, M/M, PWP without Porn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top!Thor, Vibrators, we regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shells19/pseuds/Shells19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Thor neglects his brother. And this is what happens when Loki threats his brother's car. Sex, sex, and more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music wasn’t too loud in this spot of the club, which allowed Thor and his friends to have decent conversations with one another, although decent might be the wrong word to describe their talks, but Thor didn’t care. It was a Friday evening, it was getting late, and he just wanted to have some fun. What was wrong with that?

  
“What do you think about that one?” He asked, pointing at a petite, but fierce looking woman. She was dancing with another female friend and by the way she was making all those sensual/sexual movements, Thor could tell she’d already had too much to drink.

Fandral shook his head as he laughed. “Do I look that desperate?” He asked before taking another sip from his martini – fancy bastard. “And in any case, by the time she leaves this club, she’ll be too drunk to be consensual about it.”

“Point taken,” Thor grinned. His brilliant blue eyes continued to scan the crowd before them. It was easy since they were located in the VIP booth which granted them a perfect view of the dance-floor just below them. “What about that one?” He pointed in the direction of a young man by the bar. He was tall, muscled, tanned, had short blond hair and an almost cheeky smile.

Fandral pursed his lips. “I see the attraction,” He admitted. He leaned forward as to get a better look. Just then, the guy turned around, revealing his long backside and perfect little ass. “Yeah, I’d do him.”

Then Thor saw him. He had been wondering where his little brother had disappeared to since he went to fetch them more drinks about … oh, an hour ago? But now he saw him and he couldn’t help but part his lips a bit. Loki stood near the bar as well, his back pressed against the side of it. His long raven hair stood a bit wild, his cheeks looked somewhat flushed – probably from dancing – and a giant grin spread across his face. He wore a casual emerald green shirt, black trousers and black boots. He just looked … hot.

Thor licked his lower lip, feeling a sudden heat pool in his crotch.

“Now him¸ I’d do in a heartbeat!” Fandral announced loudly.

Thor smacked his friend on the back of his head. “He’s my brother, you idiot!”

“Aw,” Fandral dramatically rubbed the back of his head. “I know he’s your brother, but do I look like the kind of guy that cares about such a small, unimportant detail?” He returned his lustful eyes to Loki, his gaze almost devouring him.

Thor growled angrily.

At the bar, Loki was surrounded by two beautiful women – one on his left with soft brown hair, and another on his right with glasses. Both women were gorgeous and eating Loki up, hanging onto his every word. He wouldn’t do much touching and he mostly allowed them to do the talking, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. He was going to fuck them. He was going to take them both one at a time and make them scream his name. They could sense it, too. Neither woman could stop fidgeting, could stop flushing every time he turned those emerald greens in their direction.

Lifting his drink, Loki swallowed it down in one gulp – the motion of his Adam’s apple bobbing not going unnoticed by the women, who paused in their conversation to stare in fascination. He prompted the conversation once they were finished ogling him, smirking, but not outright calling them out on it. He enjoyed it, liked making men and women alike crave him. It was always rather easy.

While they spoke, Loki’s gaze shot up towards the VIP booths, glancing around. He knew he was being watched. There was just no other way to describe the sensation. He also knew exactly who that person was, the one watching him so intently. Loki wouldn’t look in his direction, though, wouldn’t acknowledge his presence. Why would he do that? Loki did smirk, though, letting his secret admirer know that he was well-aware of his gaze on him. And he wouldn’t do a thing about it – a silent challenge.

Thor continued to watch in frustration as Loki flirted with those women – good looking women, but nothing more really. Did Loki really feel interested in them? Did he not have a better taste? Glancing to his left, he spotted Fandral staring at Loki, too. His frustration only grew.

“Would you stop undressing my brother with your eyes?” He asked tightly.

“I can’t help it,” Fandral grinned. “Just look at him!” Downing the last of his martini – his fifth, by the way – Fandral slicked his blond hair back and straightened his clothes. “Excuse me, Thor; I have some flirting to do.”

“Are you kidding me?” Thor asked disbelief in his voice. But Fandral didn’t answer. He was already making his way to the dance floor and towards Loki. This, this, Thor could not let happen. He quickly put down his beer and trailed after his friend. “Fandral, no, get back here!”

It was as though Loki could sense them coming, as though he could sense him anywhere in a crowd of people and would be able to find him instantly. He wasn’t all that surprised, though, when Fandral appeared in between the two women – they were definitely not pleased with that – with a huge smirk on his face. The smirk on Loki’s slowly grew, as well, as though he was about to devour the man.

“Good evening, Fandral,” Loki purred. When he was closing in, Loki allowed his eyes to roam up and down Fandral’s body, because he knew that he was being watched so very closely.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Fandral said, wriggling his way in between one of them and Loki. He casually draped an arm around Loki’s shoulder. “I’m gonna steal my good friend here.”

Thor had arrived too now. His usually light blue eyes stood very dark and his lips were pressed together until they were nothing more than two thin lines. He didn’t bother with pleasantries like Fandral did. He just turned to the women and told them to leave. It was rude, yes, but he did not care. If only he could tell Fandral to fuck off, too, but in doing so, Fandral might grow suspicious of Thor’s protective behaviour – his overprotective behaviour.

“Loki, I must say that you look splendid this evening,” Fandral grinned.

“Always with a compliment,” Loki chuckled, placing his hand over the one that was draped over his shoulder. “Be careful, Fandral, or I’ll start to think that you want to get my pants.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Fandral asked as he winked at Loki. “It would just be a bit of fun.”

“Enough, Fandral,” Thor said curtly.

Fandral absolutely ignored him. “You weren’t honestly going to leave with those women, were you?” He asked, only having eyes for the dark haired man. His eyes were quite possibly intoxicating to him. He couldn’t stop himself from gazing into them.

“I was debating it. It could have been interesting,” Loki said, smirking. He made the act look innocent, but Loki looked down and at an angle, as though he was checking Fandral out, seeing his package. “I’m rethinking my decision now, though.”

Fandral chuckled happily. “Do you like what you’re seeing?” He let go of Loki, spread his arms and swirled around once as to flaunt himself. He was a confident man – verging on the edge of cockiness – and he knew his own skills. “And may I add that I’m fine with either way – top or bottom.”

Thor growled in absolutely frustration and disgust. He looked at his little brother. He seriously wasn’t going to go along with this, was he, with Fandral of all men to pick from – Fandral! Thor would not let it happen. He refused!  
Loki hummed and nodded his head. “I’m thoroughly enjoying myself,” And he was. He wasn’t completely hard, but his cock had given a little twitch and he could feel the blood rushing down to the muscle. It wasn’t necessarily Fandral that was causing the arousal – though he was nice to look at, Loki wasn’t interested – but who was watching that caused his cock to harden some more. Loki smirked before turning his attention finally to Thor, who was fuming off to the side. “You may be going home without me, brother.”

“I sincerely doubt it,” Thor snarled.

“Don’t ruin my fun, Thor,” Fandral said genuine irritation in his voice. He understood that he was protective of Loki, but honestly, the guy was old enough to make his own decisions, right? He should be able to choose whoever he went home with. And right now, Fandral wanted Loki to go home with him.

“You’re not touching him,” Thor hissed. He stepped closer to Fandral, their noses inches away from each other. “I’m not going to let you defile my brother!” His words were harsh and cruel – he knew that – but when it came to Loki, he turned into a gigantic bastard.

“Now, now, Thor, Fandral,” Loki said, slinking in between the two men, putting himself physically in the tight space of their bodies. He put a hand their chests and pushed gently, making them take a few steps back. “There’s no need to fight over me,” He let his hand drops from Thor’s chest and it accidentally brushed against the front of his jeans.

Thor knew then that Loki had felt his semi-hardness, but with the tricky light of the dance-club and his own black jeans, no one could ever spot it. When Loki brushed past his crotch, however, Thor had to stifle a moan. He was successful, though. It also made him realize that Loki was playing a game with him. That cheeky asshole, Thor thought angrily.

“We are going home,” He announced tightly as he took hold of Loki’s upper arm and pulled him away from Fandral. Truly, Fandral was his friend and he didn’t want to punch him in the face. But he would. No-one – no-one – touched Loki! He could flirt with whoever he wanted, but in the end, it was Thor who touched him.

Fandral, however, took hold of Loki’s other arm. “You’re not the boss of him, Thor,” He argued heatedly. “So let Loki decide whether or not he wants to go home.”

“Are you both really going to do this?” Loki asked. He half-heartedly tried to pull himself free, but he was swimming in testosterone – neither Thor nor Fandral were willing to back down and Loki was paying the price for it. Not that he minded, of course.

“We are doing nothing,” Fandral said through clenched teeth, his eyes trained on his friend. He was angry and slightly confused, but he turned to Loki after a few seconds. “Thor is simply being ridiculous. He doesn’t have the right to decide for you, Loki.”

“I have the right to prevent him from making foolish mistakes,” Thor bit back. He did not let go of Loki’s arm. Adrenaline pumped through his veins – honestly, he didn’t know why Loki had this effect on him – but he stayed partially rational. He had to. He couldn’t reveal to Fandral why he was so protective of Loki. It wasn’t even protectiveness. It was possessiveness.

“You should be happy he wants to fuck me,” Fandral grinned. “Or be fucked by me!”

Thor tightened his grip on Loki, knowing that he was bruising him. Good. “Why, because you think you are better than everyone else?”

“Yes!”

“True,” Thor grinned darkly. “But you’re still not good enough for him.”

“How about this,” Loki interjected. By some miracle, he was able to get Thor and Fandral’s attention. “I’m going to go to the restroom and freshen up. By the time I’ve come back, you two will have made your decision? Right – okay,” Loki pulled himself free from the two men and made his way through the people. He could feel their eyes on him as he went and he grinned. Right beside the restroom was a door leading outside. He wondered if Thor would try to take advantage of his direction. He sincerely hoped.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Thor?” Fandral demanded after Loki disappeared into the restrooms. “You’ve been in a pissy mood ever since we got here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Thor snarled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I can’t help but despise every man and woman in here lust after my brother!” He crossed his arms before his chest and made him appear as big and intimidating as possible. “I’m going to take him home. Are you going to stop me, Fandral?”

Fandral looked like he was going to object. His chest was rising and falling due to his anger, but he seemed to think better of it before it was too late. Despite how strong and big he was Thor was bigger. Add that to the fact that he was fiercely protective of his little brother and Fandral didn’t stand much of a chance. That didn’t mean he was happy about it. He was fuming on the inside.

“Fuck off, Thor. And do us all a favour and get laid. You’re a pain in the ass.”

Thor just watched Fandral return to the dance-floor, already trying to find another man or woman to fuck. For a moment, Thor just stood there and focused on the anger coursing through his veins. It gave him energy and that was exactly what he needed. He felt humiliated. Loki had humiliated him! For a game!

Finally, Thor spun around and stalked after his brother, knowing perfectly well where he had disappeared to. Pushing open the rather heavy door, he felt the warm summer air envelop him instantly as he stepped outside. His eyes scanned the parking lot – which was rather dark since it was well after midnight – but he didn’t instantly found who he was looking for.

“Where are you, Loki?” He growled.

“So angry, so hostile,” Loki purred from behind him. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. He was quite proud of himself. Thor was practically thrumming with anger. “I thought you were really going to punch him right in the face. That would have been brilliant, brother.”

Thor stood before Loki in a heartbeat, his body pressing against his without shame. “Asshole,” He cursed, his fingers gripping Loki’s chin. “I almost did punch my friend in the face – for you.”  
Loki’s hands immediately went to the belt around Thor’s jeans, pulling at the buckle. “If you would like to go suck Fandral’s cock and apologise, go ahead. I do believe Jane and Darcy are still inside. They were cute – I could have made them scream my name.”

Pulling Loki away from the wall, Thor instantly shoved him against it again – hard. That didn’t stop Loki from getting his pants open. God, he was so nifty sometimes! “You anger me, brother,” He breathed. “But then again, that is how you like me, isn’t it?”

Pursing his lips, Loki shoved Thor away from him, making the big man stumble back just a step. “You aren’t as angry as I would like you to be. I might have to change that a bit. I don’t like gentle,” With no warning whatsoever, Loki swung his fist at Thor, catching him right on the jaw. “That’s for embarrassing me in there,” And if that didn’t do the trick then Loki picking up a rock and throwing it at his car – his favourite, most prised car – did. “I should have chosen Fandral! I bet he could fuck me rougher than you!”

Thor stood frozen for a second. Loki punching him was nothing. Loki telling him he should have picked Fandral was nothing. Loki throwing a rock at his car …

“You little shit!”

He grabbed Loki’s shirt and threw his brother against the wall. It wouldn’t surprise him if he saw stars for a moment. He ran a hand through Loki’s hair before pulling it tightly. “If I find one scratch on my car tomorrow –” He was fuming and his heart almost seemed to burst from his chest. “I will personally fuck you up!”

He let go of Loki then, but only because he needed his hands to work loose Loki’s pants. He pulled them down to his knees a second later, shamelessly exposing him. So what if people might pass them? Chances were they would never recognize them. If anything, it added to the thrill! Thor grabbed his brother’s cock between his fingers and started to stroke him, his movements far too rough.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He asked mockingly.

Now this was more like it. Moaning wantonly, Loki grabbed Thor’s cock and started stroking it in the same fashion. He jerked at the skin, squeezing. “You seem to care more about that piece of shit than you do me. Trust me – if there isn’t a scratch on it then I’ll make sure to put one on just for you.”

Thor slapped Loki’s hand away from his cock and quickly lifted him and put him over his shoulder. Loki had always been smaller than him so carrying him around wasn’t a problem. He didn’t even care that Loki’s naked butt was sticking up in the air now, or that his own cock was audaciously exposed.

He walked to his car, opened the trunk and revealed a hidden compartment to the side. It was small, but it still held enough toys. Thor dropped his brother into the trunk, hoping that no one had heard that rather loud thud.

“You wanted me angry,” He hissed. “And you got me angry,” He crashed their lips together for a brief moment. It was all lust and heat. “I hope you’re ready for it, brother.”

“You’re boring me, Thor,” He slammed his fist against the side of the trunk, creating another loud thud. Loki then nudged Thor with his hand while licking his lips. “You better have something special planned, because if you don’t then I’m taking your windows out with a bat.”

Thor grabbed hold of some rope, grabbed Loki’s hands and tied them together. It took him some time since Loki fought him and clearly didn’t want his hands tied together, but that didn’t stop him. With the long end of the rope, he tied Loki’s hands just above his head to a small latch inside the trunk.

“You …” He began, his voice a harsh whisper. “… Are mine, Loki, and mine alone.”

He rummaged through the small compartment and found what he’d been looking for in the first place. Why did he have these things in his car in the first place? Was he that much of a pervert? The short answer was yes. The long answer was hell yes. But he only had these toys for Loki, because as much as Loki was his, he was Loki’s.

He held the vibrator right in front of Loki’s face, making sure that he was well aware of the size of the thing. It was almost twice the size of a normal cock. “Do you think you can hold this up your ass?” He asked tauntingly, a glint of amusement and darkness in his eyes. “Or are you going to whimper and beg me to take it out of you?”

Loki snorted and glared lustfully at Thor. “Oh, please. I would gladly take it up my ass, because you’re so small.”

“Is that why you always writhe beneath me when I take you so hard you can’t even tell which planet you are on anymore?” Thor easily replied. He rubbed some lubricant up and down the vibrator then glanced down. Would he stretch Loki first or not?

Loki had been awfully rude tonight.

He lowered the vibrator, his hand disappearing between Loki’s legs. “You are but words, Loki,” He grinned. “Your body betrays you,” He glanced down again, his gaze lingering on Loki’s straining hardness.

“It’s not like I can get it anywhere else, you possessive bastard,” Loki said. Thor had yet to push the vibrator inside of him and he was starting to get impatient. Loki kicked him with his left foot before trying to get closer to the vibrator. “Don’t be a fucking tease!” Loki snapped out, his voice rising loudly.

Thor hummed. “Desperate, are we?” But he obeyed and started to push the vibrator into Loki’s hole. Without any preparation, but enough lube, Thor knew he had to take it slow. He didn’t want to tear his brother. Still, he went faster than he should and he felt some resistance from the tight ring of muscles. Still, he did not stop.

As he pushed the toy further and further up Loki’s ass, he watched his cock twitch.

Loki was panting and writhing as the vibrator was pushed in, his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling at a quick pace. Moaning, Loki spread his legs as far as he could inside the bed of the trunk. And then the backdoor of the club opened and emerald greens snapped open, immediately filling with mischief. “I wonder what would happen if I were to start screaming. Care to find out, brother?”

“Well, for one,” Thor said, leaning forward until their lips were inches away from each other. “You wouldn’t get fucked tonight. Not properly at least,” He continued to shove that vibrator further up his ass to give his words more strength. “You won’t scream,” He said and then licked Loki’s lips. “You don’t want this to stop.”

He started to pull the vibrator out again and frowned – faking sudden withdrawal. “Or do you?”

“I swear to God, if you take that out, I’ll fuck this pitiful excuse for a truck up!” Loki snapped, pulling at the rope around his wrists. “Don’t be stupid, Thor.”

With one smooth movement, he got the vibrator all the way up Loki’s ass. He knew he’d been a bit too rough, but he also knew Loki could take it. “Stop threatening my car,” He said. To add more strength to his words, he sharply twisted the vibrator to the left.

Loki let out a shout of pained pleasure; the surprised look that flitted across his face at the sharp twist immediately turning to lust. He moaned and pushed down on the vibrator. To piss Thor off even more, Loki lifted a leg and pressed it against the window, smearing some dirt along the clean windows. He was very flexible and, even though he was dirtying his truck, at least he got an amazing view of his rock hard cock.

“What will you do to me if I don’t stop, brother?”

“Well …” Thor began, grinning. He found that small button at the base of the vibrator and pressed it. It instantly started to vibrate and Thor nearly came just watching Loki react to the sudden waves of pleasure overwhelming him. He arched his back and writhed as the large toy worked his ass-hole open even more. “… There isn’t much you can do in the darkness, is there?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Loki stuttered out, trying to focus on Thor and his words, as well as the sensations that were flooding through him.

“I’ll see you soon, brother,” And with that, he slammed his truck shut.

He quickly closed his pants – carefully tucking away his erection – and got behind the wheel. He really shouldn’t be driving like this – he felt possibly intoxicated by Loki – but he still started up the engine and drove to his apartment.

“Thor!” Loki shouted out. Despite being half-occupied with a vibrator up his ass, rocking orgasm after orgasm out of him, Loki was still sliding about in the trunk with every turn. The only thing keeping him anchored was the long end of the rope tied to the small latch. The wind was rough and it chilled Loki. The man had his fucking pants around his ankles! “I swear to God, I’m going to kill you!” He moaned out.

The drive only lasted ten minutes and when Thor had parked his car in the private underground garage of his apartment-block, he knew no-one would spot him. There were camera’s here, though, but Thor had learned long ago how to avoid those. If he fucked Loki right here, bending him over the hood of his car, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Opening the trunk, he smiled at the image that greeted him. Loki’s cock was still rock hard, and his stomach and shirt was wet and stained with cum.

“Did you enjoy the ride?” He asked.

“You son-of-a-fucking-bitch,” Loki gasped out, both angry and completely aroused. The vibrator was still going strong, preventing Loki’s anger from really showing as another orgasm came over him. His wrists were already rubbed raw due to all the sliding about and a light sheen of sweat made his exposed skin glisten.

“Fuck, Loki, you are beautiful,” Thor said, slightly shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it. “And that beauty is all for me …”

Reaching down, he untied Loki’s hands and pulled the vibrator from his ass. He didn’t give him a chance to struggle, however, as he hoisted him from the trunk and threw him over his shoulder for a second time that night.  
He made his way to his flat.

Lifting Thor’s shirt some, Loki stuck his nails into his back and scratched him until he bled. “You asshole,” He growled. He’d just been about to cum when Thor pulled the vibrator out.

In retaliation, Thor smacked Loki’s ass with the palm of his hand. Instantly, the skin turned red and five fingers could be distinguished. “Behave until we’re in my apartment,” He growled. He took the stairs – he only had to go to the fourth floor. He got there with ease, and quickly entered the apartment and after kicking the door shut behind him, Thor made for his bedroom where he carelessly threw Loki onto his bed.

Loki bounced on the bed a few times before he launched himself at Thor. He had no idea what he was planning or what he was trying to do, but attacking him after driving him tied up in the boot of his trunk and getting manhandled all the way up to his apartment sounded like a good idea at the time.

Loki lunged at him, but Thor just wrapped his arms around his waist and used the force of his assault to make sure they fell back on the mattress together. His weight instantly pressed him down and he pinned Loki’s hands down above his head. He fiercely started kissing his brother again, his tongue mercilessly barging its way into Loki’s mouth and claiming all that he found.

And then he bit down on Loki’s tongue before pulling back. A small drop of blood trickled down Loki’s chin. Thor laughed.

Pulling at his trapped wrists, Loki tried to free himself, but when he couldn’t, he deflated back onto the mattress, staring up at Thor with a look between lust and frustration. He panted, his chest rising and falling in quick successions.  
“You were pretty possessive tonight, more so than usual,” Loki finally said.

“Out of all the men, Loki,” Thor said, leaning forward once more. “You would let Fandral fuck you?” He started kissing Loki’s neck, slowly making his way down to his collarbone and chest, until he finally reached that glorious, pink bud. Thor kissed it, too, and then he bit into it, hard enough to draw a cry from Loki’s lips.

“How else would I get your attention?” Loki moaned. “You’ve been neglecting me all week.”

“You always have my attention,” Thor continued to ravish Loki’s body. “But you are right, I have been neglecting you. Let me make it up to you,” He moved back upwards, kissing Loki’s lips – claiming them. When he pulled back, Loki’s lips were red and swollen – beautiful.

Loki wrapped his long, pale legs around Thor’s waist, pulling him down until his cock was rubbing against Thor’s clothed one. Running his fingers through his brother’s hair, Loki started to thrust up. “Well, start making it up to me. I’ve been oh, so lonely. My hand feels good, but your cock is better.”

Thor rubbed his crotch against Loki’s stomach, the friction causing shivers of pleasure to run down his spine. “Too many … clothes,” He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he reached down and started to pull at Loki’s shirt, too. He helped his brother sit up and then stood up from the bed. “Get naked – now.”

“Oh, I want you to rip them off of me,” Loki smirked. At the look Thor sent him, though, Loki climbed to his knees and kicked out of the pants that were still somehow tangled around his ankles. After that, he slowly – very slowly – started to unbutton his green shirt, taking his sweet time.

Thor waited for three long seconds after he’d removed his own clothes – he knew it for certain, because he had been counting - and then he’d already lost his patience. Growling, he climbed back on the bed and tore the green shirt from Loki’s body. Loki, too, was entirely naked now. Just for him. Always just for him!

“You’re mine, Loki,” He said. “You aren’t to ever forget it, either.”

He positioned himself between his brother’s legs, grabbed the back of Loki’s knees and pressed them up against Loki’s chest. This way Loki was completely exposed. Just for me, Thor thought, only for me. He stared hungrily at Loki’s hole, contemplated on what he wanted to do with it.

“What are you waiting for?” Loki moaned. “Fuck me.”

Thor shook his head. “Not yet,” He said. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across Loki’s hole. He made sure he held Loki’s legs in place while he slowly started to circle his tongue around the tight muscle that was Loki’s hole. A moment later, he pushed past it.

Loki groaned, throwing his head back when he felt Thor’s tongue push into his ass. His exhales sounded like whines as he felt Thor thrust into him with his tongue, licking and lapping along the ring of muscles. He could feel his cock aching and he reached for it, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking along with Thor.

“Fuck,” He moaned, his emerald green eyes rolling shut.

Thor continued to work his tongue in and around Loki’s ass, but he couldn’t suppress a smile. No-one – no-one could make Loki feel this way. Eventually, he pulled his tongue back and after pressing a wet kiss to his hole, Thor straightened himself. He gave his own cock a few good tugs to get his precum spread around and positioned himself properly between his brother’s legs. A moment later, he was already pushing the head of his cock into Loki. As soon as he felt that heat surround him – his brother’s heat – Thor let out a moan.

“Thor, fuck me now,” Loki said, his face flushed and his emerald green eyes blown wide. “I’m close, Thor, fuck me now,” He pushed his hips back, needing and wanting more. He wanted to feel that intrusion, wanted to feel that heat, wanted to feel Thor’s power dominating him and taking over his entire being. He needed it all.

But Thor did not listen to Loki. He planned to drag this out, as punishment for even entertaining the idea of letting Fandral have him. Just thinking about it made Thor growl with frustration. It also made his slam his hips forward. Shit, he thought, there went his slowness. Now that he was fully inside his brother, he paused and just watched Loki beneath him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” He said. He slowly rolled his hips, giving Loki just enough friction to make him moan wantonly, but not enough to make him cum. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“Thor, fuck,” Loki whined, pushing his hips back. He started stroking his cock more vigorously, needing release.

“I’ll fuck you alright,” Thor said. “If you tell me you are mine,” To coax Loki into doing his bidding, Thor rolled his hips once more, harder this time while also hitting that glorious little spot inside of his brother. “So say it!”

“I’m yours!” Loki moaned, the veins in his neck popping at the excursion. “Thor, brother, please, fuck me! I’m yours, all yours, always, now please!”

This time, Thor obeyed. He moved his hips, almost pulling completely out of Loki before slamming back in. He repeated the movement again and again until he could feel his own release getting near. He moaned and he bit down on his lip, but he never looked away from his glorious brother writhing beneath him. He needed to see him cum, he needed to witness that moment of utter bliss in his brother’s features while knowing that that was because of him.

“Fuck, brother, I love it when you beg,” He moaned. He slammed forward again, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Loki was so high on Thor that he didn’t even hear him. The smell of sex filled his nostrils, making him groan. Everything about what was happening was brilliant and mind-blowing and Loki could barely keep from suffocating. He could feel himself slowly getting closer and closer and closer until he was teetering over the edge, moaning and whimpering and begging Thor to fuck him harder and harder. One hand was squeezing the sheets above his head, needing some type of leverage while the other was stroking his cock quickly, his thumb rubbing over the slit, causing him to quiver in pleasure.

“Thor … Thor … fuck …” He gasped, pushing himself down to meet each thrust.

With every thrust, Thor quickened his pace. He began to fuck his brother harder and harder until he knew it must hurt, but still he kept on going because he also knew Loki loved it. He was panting and moaning.

Leaning forward, Thor supported himself with one hard firmly next to Loki’s head. His other moved around his throat and squeezed slightly, but enough to cut off some of Loki’s air supply. He was so fucking close…

Loki gasped for what air that he could and gazed up at Thor. Though the man’s expression was dark, those sparkling blue eyes were darker. He moaned and started panting. God, Thor was killing him! He knew just what to do at the right time to get him flying over the edge. And that’s exactly what happened. The second his vision started to get fuzzy, Loki felt his climax slam into him, and he let out a shout, screaming Thor’s name as he shot his load on his own chest, splattering Thor’s, as well.

And Thor fucked him through it while keeping one hand steadily next to Loki’s head and his other firmly around Loki’s throat. He could feel his brother’s heart beating ferociously, and Thor knew that was all because of him. Only he was allowed to touch Loki, only he was allowed to do this to him.

Feeling Loki’s ass clench around his cock, milking him, and pulling him deeper and deeper, it made Thor cry out Loki’s name as he came, filling Loki with his seed. It was his ultimate claim.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor breathed a few seconds later, “… fuck,” His pace of slamming his hips forward was finally slowing down.

Loki’s hand shut up and tangled into Thor’s air, pulling him down. Their kiss was brutal and hot and it ripped moan after moan from Loki. When they finally pulled away, their lips stayed inches apart, both breathing in each other’s air.

“Are you calm now?” He asked breathlessly, smirking some.

Thor let his hand slide away from Loki’s throat until he somehow managed to wrap his arm around Loki’s waist. With one good tug, he rolled over until he was lying on his back with Loki on top of him. Because of the sudden movement, his cock he slipped out of Loki’s hole and Thor already missed that magnificent heat. Still, looking up and finding Loki sitting on top of him, his slender thighs straddling him, it was almost as good.

“Yes,” He said. “I’m calm, but not tired.”

“Hmm, what do you have in mind, brother?” He asked, a mischievous fire igniting in those emerald greens. “You haven’t fucked me on your precious truck in some time. Will you punish me for smearing dirty on the windows? Will you spank me for throwing that rock?” He leaned down and licked a stripe up Thor’s chest

“I think …” Thor said leaning into Loki’s touches, “I’ll just let you ride me,” He rolled his hips, his semi-hardness brushing against Loki’s ass. “Or are you too tired and worn out?”

Loki’s reply was to bite Thor’s nipple before sucking almost painfully at the nub. To think that he would be tired – it was ridiculous! Loki rocked his hips and positioned himself directly above Thor. “No touching.”

Thor lifted his hands as if surrendering. “I’ll try,” He said, smirking. “But I can’t promise anything.”

“I’m sure I can find that rope you used to tie me up,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow in warning as he rocked his hips against Thor’s cock.

Thor threw his head back and moaned. “I swear, if you don’t start riding me soon …” He couldn’t even finish that threat, because God, what was Loki doing to him?

Smirking, Loki leaned down and licked the shell of Thor’s ear. “Beg for it.”

Feeling Loki’s breath in his ear, feeling his hot skin pressed against his and feeling his cock rest so heavily on his stomach, it made Thor go crazy with lust. “Please,” He said thickly as he ran a hand through that soft, raven hair. Thor knew all the right ways to make Loki beg and writhe and moan, but the same went for Loki.

“Not good enough,” Loki growled, rubbing their cocks together. The act caused him to pant thickly. “Please what?”

“Please, Loki,” Thor said. It was a miracle he could still speak as he felt his brother rub their cocks together. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and lose himself in the feelings that were consuming him, but he didn’t. He needed to see Loki - his raven hair, his pale skin, his emerald green eyes blown wide with lust. He couldn't get enough of him. "Please, just ... ride me!"

 

And that was all Loki really needed. He was glad that he finally came to his sense and started begging properly, because Loki didn’t know if he would have been able to hold off. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum, and when he guided Thor’s to his hole … well. It was a miracle Loki didn’t cum right then.

“Fucking hurry,” Thor barked. Then he quickly added, “Please,” Honestly, he would cum right then and there if Loki didn’t hurry up and Thor preferred to cum inside of his brother. Otherwise, it would be such a waste!

After giving Thor another warning look, Loki started to rock his hips back and forth. He was completely stretched and open for Thor, but he enjoyed revelling at the fill, at how brilliant it felt having Thor’s girth inside of him. He could feel his toes curl and his heart pounding. Leaning down, Loki wrapped his thin fingers around Thor’s wrists, keeping them in place above his head. Of course, both knew that Loki wouldn’t be able to keep Thor pinned to the mattress, but Thor humoured him from time to time, and he assumed that he would continue to do it now. He lifted himself up and impaled himself once more, eliciting a breathy moan.

“Argh, Loki … fuck,” Thor couldn’t breathe as Loki kept riding him, his hips rolling in all the right ways and his ass taking in his length without any trouble. It took him all the effort in the world not to pull his hands free, throw Loki on his stomach and fuck him from behind. Next time, he thought. “Harder,” He said his blue eyes filled with lust trained on his brother. “And faster … fuck. More!” He was so close. So close …

And then Loki slowed down. He could feel his own orgasm threatening to bring him over, but he held back, emerald green eyes focused intently on Thor. His pace slowed tremendously when he saw that Thor was getting ready to break, so much in fact that he was barely moving anymore.

“And what would you do if I said no?” He asked his voice husky and full of lust.

“No! Fuck,” He needed a moment to process Loki’s question. He blinked and stared at his brother, spotting that mischievous grin on his lips, as well as the lust in his voice. “If you don’t ride me hard and fast, I’ll just take you like a dog,” He hissed.

The grip he had on Thor’s wrists tightened. “Like I would let you,” Loki slowly lifted his hips, the tip of Thor’s cock just barely brushing against his hole.

Growling, Thor shot up and threw Loki to the other side of the bed. He crawled on top of him – preventing Loki from getting away – and flipped him onto his stomach with ease. Then he grabbed his hips, and pulled them towards him until his ass was sticking up in the air. “I don’t threaten,” He told his brother. “I do,” Without warning, he slammed his cock into Loki’s hole.

Oh, Loki would have struggled and fought until he had no energy left to do either, but the second Thor slammed right back into him, Loki was done. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Loki buried his face in the sheets and balled his hands up, feeling the waves of pleasure overtake him. He was going to blow so fucking hard and so fucking soon, Loki felt like crying.

And Thor was relentless. He fucked into Loki while his fingers were painting bruises into his skin. With each slamming, he let out a growl and the possessives he felt at the moment made every muscle in his body tense.

“I should …” He slammed forward again. “… fuck you more often …” He pulled out and slammed back in. “… like this!” He almost came, but he wouldn’t. Not before Loki!

“God …” Loki whimpered, pushing his hips back to meet Thor with each thrust. He was seeing stars, unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs. “Fuck, Thor …” He groaned and reached a hand back, his nails scratching into Thor’s thighs. “This … won’t be happening … again …” He wasn’t taken like this often, but shit, it turned him on as much as it pissed him off.

Thor laughed, but his nails only dug deeper into Loki’s skin as if marking him. He often wondered how he explained such bruises to friends and family. He reached underneath Loki and wrapped his fingers around Loki’s length. “You,” He began to slam his hips forward again. "Don't. Get. To decide that," He started to relentlessly pump his brother's cock, forcing him over the edge, forcing him to scream as he came.

Loki screamed and then moaned as he was fucked through his orgasm. His face was flushed and he was shamelessly exposed as Thor had his way with him, but Loki didn’t care. He smiled lazily as Thor fucked him through his own orgasm, loving the possessiveness, even though he’d never tell his brother that.

“I’ll fight you,” Loki said, his voice broken and cut off as he was still fucked, but his words held conviction.

A defying Loki was a brilliant Loki. Hearing the tightness of his voice – how he tried to sound in control while it was ever so clear that he was being fucked to pieces – made Thor cum almost as hard as Loki had. He dragged his nails down Loki’s thighs and if he could, he would spell out his own name. Thor’s, Thor’s, mine!

He fucked Loki through his own orgasm, needing the heat and friction, the power and pain.

“Fight me all you want,” He said. It was a surprise he could still talk. “You know you cannot win.”

Loki fidgeted when he felt Thor cum. He could feel it sliding out of his ass and down his thighs, but he paid it no heed. If Thor wanted him to fight, he would bloody well fight. With shaky limbs, Loki lifted his upper half off of the bed and started to pull Thor’s cock out of his ass. He still had plenty of energy left – it took much to wear him down.

But no matter how much energy Loki still had left, Thor had some left, too. And he had always been bigger and stronger than his brother. He violently shoved Loki back down and then dropped on top of him, his entire weight pressing him into the mattress. His now flaccid cock was still deep inside Loki.

“Have you ever slept like this?” He asked his lips inches from Loki’s ear. “I don’t think you ever slept with my dick up your ass.”

Loki moaned and tried to shake Thor off of him. And in his struggling, his hips shook, which – in turn – made him groan at the feel of Thor’s cock still inside of him. Biting his bottom lip, Loki’s hand shot up and tangled in Thor’s hair. He gave it a jerk, trying to get that weight off of him, no matter how inviting it was. He wasn’t going to lose his fight.

In response, Thor bit down on Loki’s ear and tugged at it. It was enough to leave a mark, but not draw blood. “Have you lost your silver tongue, brother?” He asked. In order to get Loki lying still again, he jerked his hips upwards, burying his cock even deeper inside of him. “Silence is consent,” He said, “Oh you’re going to be so stretched in the morning, so open to receive me again!”

“I’ll have you tied to the fucking bed in the morning,” Loki snapped out, not ceasing his struggling. If possible, he was rock hard all over again, and being pressed down on the bed was most uncomfortable. Not only that, but the more he struggled, the harder he could feel Thor growing, as well.

It was going to be a long, long night.

“I only object to that should you leave me to myself after you’ve tied me down,” Thor said. He was rolling his hips again. Honestly, it was an involuntary movement, but he could feel himself grow hard and he still had enough energy left. Oh, he would fuck Loki until he begged for sleep!

He kissed the side of Loki neck before suddenly sucking hard – another mark. “Will you leave me to myself?”

“Payback,” Loki gasped, his eyes rolling shut. “You did tie me up in the boot and drive home with a vibrator shoved up my ass.”

“Then I demand a form of entertainment as well,” Thor grinned. He started to kiss Loki’s shoulder, but he couldn’t move much further down if he wanted to keep his cock up Loki’s ass. And he wanted that very much. He wanted Loki so stretched that the next time he would fuck him; he wouldn’t even have to prepare him.

“You had your form of entertainment, you selfish bastard,” Loki growled, trying to roll over to get Thor off of him. The hand that was tangled in Thor’s hair was given another rough jerk, positioning Thor’s head in an awkward angle.

“Argh,” Thor pulled his head free and pushed the side of Loki’s head into the pillow below him. “Oh, just surrender, Loki, and acknowledge that I could fuck you all night, and all you would be able to do about it is lie beneath me and take it.”

“I’m not your bitch!”

“Don’t feel offended, darling,” Thor said. He ran a hand over the length of Loki’s back, his fingertips trailing across his skin ever so slightly. “I would lie beneath you if you would ask me.”

Loki couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down his spine as Thor’s fingertips trailed down the expanse of his skin. He let out a short breath before clenching his jaw. Thor was purposely trying to make him melt and he wouldn’t fall for that again. He tried to push Thor off of him once more, in doing so caused him to put more pressure of his hardened cock. He involuntarily clenched his ass cheeks together.

“Ahh,” Thor hadn’t been able to stop that moan from escaping his lips. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s shoulder, squeezed his eyes shut, and began to move his hips again. He had to. He needed to find release and he knew Loki needed it as well even though he would never admit it. “Let me have you again, let me sleep with my cock inside of you, and I’ll owe you one.” He was breathing hard, his breath caressing Loki’s skin and he knew that would make it hard for Loki to focus. “I will owe you one night where I do your biding, and I’ll do anything – anything you ask of me.”

Tangling his fingers in his own hair, Loki was pretty sure he had cut the inside of his lip from biting so hard. Thor was driving him crazy. “Will … will you have me pinned below you all night?” He asked, completely out of breath. He wiggled his hips some, moaning at the feel of his hardened cock rubbing against the sheets.

Thor nearly came when Loki made those movements, but he held on. He was close, though, just a few more seconds! “How else am I gonna keep my dick up your ass?” He asked. He was still rutting into Loki, still seeking friction and heat.

“Selfish bastard,” He growled and tried to pull himself back up again, partially, because he needed pressure off of his dick, but also, because he still had fight left in him. Like hell he was going to let Thor pin him down to the mattress and take all the pleasure. He wasn’t going to hump the mattress to get release.

“Need a hand?” Thor asked. “Literally,” He already reached around Loki again, his thumb flicking over the slit of Loki’s cock.

“What I need is your fat ass – oh,” Loki started off strong, but his arms immediately started to shake when Thor wrapped his hand around his cock. “Thor …”

Thor came right then and there. Just hearing his brother utter his name like that, oh, it did something to him! He fucked into Loki, slamming his hips forward with all the energy he still had left and rode out his orgasm. He kept his hand in place, however, and jerked his brother off, his pace relentless.

Loki didn’t last much longer after Thor came. As always, the feel of his cum coating his insides made Loki squirm and moan breathlessly – he thrusted up into Thor’s hand a few times before he was unable to hold himself back any longer. He whimpered as he came, thrusting frantically as he worked through his climax.

“Okay,” Loki murmured, his head falling back on the bed. “You can stay right there.”

“Thank you, brother,” Thor said, smiling. Then he pressed a kiss to the back of Loki’s neck. He would sleep gloriously tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at the dinner table, scraping up the last bit of spaghetti sauce from his plate, Loki moaned. They were currently having dinner at their parent’s house, like they did every Tuesday night. It was always nice seeing them – Frigga was lovely and took care of her boys and Odin talked to them about work and what they had been up to. It was always enjoyable.

  
But what kept the smirk on his face, what kept the mischievous glint in his eyes was what he was doing to Thor under the table. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep his big brother tense and stiff and constantly on guard. His fingers rubbed the rock-hard cock, stroking leisurely.

Thor was biting down on his tongue – hard. He could taste his own blood. Fuck Loki!

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, Thor,” Frigga said. “Is something wrong?”

Thor’s head snapped into his mother’s direction, and oh, he did not want to be looking at her while Loki was doing that. “Yes,” He said after swallowing heavily. His voice sounded strangely thick, but his mother didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m just tired, that’s all. I’ve been working out a lot.”

“That’s lovely to hear,” Frigga smiled. She took a sip from her wine.

“Oh, yes, I even have a training partner,” Thor said, then glanced at his brother. “But he’s mostly an asshole.”

Frigga rolled her eyes. “Be nice, Thor.”

“You have a training partner, brother?” Loki questioned innocently. “You haven’t mentioned him before. What is his name?” He squeezed Thor’s cock.

Thor jumped slightly, earning him a slight frown from both his parents. “Uhm,” He said quickly while straightening his back. He couldn’t come up with a name, except for Loki, Loki, Loki, fucking Loki and it was frustrating. “Fandral,” He’d picked that name deliberately, hoping it would was anger Loki somewhat because he certainly loved this game they were playing.

“Isn’t that an old friend of yours?” Frigga asked.

“Yes, but I stand on the asshole-part.”

Frigga rolled her eyes.

Of course, Thor’s jab had absolutely no effect on Loki and, if it had, Loki took his anger out on lightly tapping Thor’s cock. Still, Loki was an expert at deceiving people, so it was no shock how he simply continued on, steering the conversation however way he wanted. “Fandral wasn’t in a good mood the other night.”

“He’s usually quite friendly,” Odin said, plucking another piece of bread from the basket. He glanced up at Loki as he buttered the bread.

“Usually, yes, but he was in an awful mood. He was very pushing and demanding,” Loki let out a sigh, as though he weren’t just describing Thor’s behaviour. “All is well, though. Thor isn’t over it, though, are you, brother?”

Thor had absolutely no idea what Loki was on about, but then again, someone could be explaining to him how two plus two made four and it still wouldn’t make sense to him. “He doesn’t like that I’m his partner,” He found himself saying. Perhaps a small part of his brain could still play Loki’s game. He really needed to start breathing more regularly thought, because – and fuck he was hard! “He’s all skinny and pale while I’m muscular and tanned.”

“He’s not that skinny,” Frigga said. “Or pale.”

“He is compared to me,” Thor said. “And that makes him feel frustrated,” He stared at his brother for a moment.

Emerald greens narrowed slightly, before his nails dug into Thor’s erection. He kept them there. “It’s just a little row – they’ll get over it. But father, I heard you made a great deal at the company that will bump up the stocks. That’s brilliant.”

And just like that, the conversation revolved around Odin animatedly explaining what he had done to implement changes in the company, which brought about some attention to some of the other massive companies in the area. And while he went on and on about that, Loki never removed his hand from Thor’s cock. His nails remained sharp against Thor’s erection, so much, in fact, that he could feel the pulse through his jeans.

Thor leaned forward to grab the last piece of bread from the basket. It also allowed him to lean dangerously close to Loki without anyone thinking it suspicious. “Is that all you have, brother?” He whispered. “I could raise the stakes if you want. I’m terribly bored, you see.”

He sat back down properly and slowly bit into the bread. His eyes landed on Loki and he obscenely spread his legs as if inviting Loki to continue.

Thank the heavens that Frigga was always so interested in her husband’s business and thank the heavens that Odin could ramble on and on without noticing what his sons were up to.

Thor raised one eyebrow as to challenge his brother.

With skilled fingers, Loki unbuttoned and zipped down Thor’s jeans. He pulled Thor’s cock free from its confines and easily started stroking him, his thumb running and putting pressure down on the slit. He smiled over at Thor as though he was doing nothing at all.

Lowering his head just a little bit so that some strands of hair covered his face, Thor smiled. He knew Loki would easily meet his challenge. It was hard, though, to keep from making any inappropriate noises. He couldn’t moan, couldn’t pant and couldn’t yell out his brother’s name.

But he could feel that he was about to blow. He bit down on his lower lip and held his breath in an attempt to keep himself under control. From underneath his eyelashes, he stared at Loki. Come on, brother, he thought, finish it.

If Thor thought that that was the best Loki could do, he was sadly mistaken. Shooting his brother a wicked smirk, Loki accidentally dropped his napkin. After mutter a quiet “Sorry,” he pulled his chair out and sunk down to the ground to pick it up. Only, he took a little detour along the way. His head went under the table and his tongue swept over Thor’s cock, his hot breath almost shocking in temperature, but an obvious welcome.

A surprised sound came from Thor’s throat when he felt Loki warm, wet tongue suddenly slip over his cock, but he swiftly masked the little sound by coughing. He was red in the face and his heart was beating ferociously in his chest. God, he was ready to burst, but now – because of that stupid little sound – both his parents were staring at him.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Frigga asked, frowning.

“Yes,” Thor said, barely able to make his voice sound normal, “Yes, yes. I’m coming down with something,” Loki, what are you doing? “My throat is a little sore,” Oh, he was feeling just fine – better than fine. “You were saying, father, about the stock market?”

That was all Odin needed to continue his overly excited rant about how well the company was doing. Frigga focused on her husband again, a warm, loving smile curving her lips upwards. And Thor … Thor glanced down because fuck, he was about to cum.

Loki looked like a little devil when Thor met his eyes and then shifted to a state of innocence, those emerald greens wide and unknowing. And then they went back to mischievous. Perhaps it was a warning to Thor – if you cum and you’re caught then I had absolutely no part of it and you’re on your own. Or maybe he just really wanted to confuse Thor, to drive him absolutely made with want and lust and need. He put the tip of Thor’s cock into his mouth and added suction before sliding his tongue along it once more. And that was all he had to do really before Thor was cumming. Loki was there to swallow his load, easily able to swallow spurt after spurt of those silky ribbons.

How Thor was able to do it without making a sound, without looking the least bit uninterested in what their father was saying, neither knew, but when Loki finally ‘found’ his napkin and sat back down on his chair, he didn’t even look at him. His cheeks were flushed and a light sheen of sweat had made the sides of his neck and a bit of his hairline glisten under the lights. Loki’s lips curled into a smirk.

Forcing himself to take in a deep breath, Thor calmed down and somehow, he managed to close his zipper without anyone hearing. It had taken a lot of effort not to make a sound, but fortunately, this wasn’t even the first time Loki had pleasured him in front of company. It was all part of the thrill, but Thor found it was time to up the game.

He glanced at Loki and grinned. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him right now! He wanted to taste the sweetness of his own cum on Loki’s tongue. But for now, the simple idea would have to be enough.

The rest of dinner consisted of Loki endlessly torturing Thor. Unfortunately for the brothers, their father couldn’t find a stopping point when it came to business. The four of them sat there for what seemed like hours as their father went on and on and on about his company, as well as the stock market. Loki seemed entertained by his opinions, but that was only because he was a fantastic actor. No, his hand remained permanently attached to Thor’s cock, rubbing, caressing, squeezing, and scratching, and Thor … Thor was a machine at not making a single noise. There were instances where he’d slip, but he was able to cover them up with yawns or the occasional cough. But by the time Frigga finally put a stop to Odin’s lectures, it was well past ten in the evening.

Right as they were getting up, Loki gasped at Thor, his eyes sparkling with mischief, but the rest of him outwardly concerned. “Brother, are you well? You’ve soiled yourself!” And that’s exactly what it looked like, though it was only cum staining the front his pants.

Thor rolled his eyes, not even shocked or affronted by Loki’s comment. He just started wiping his hand over the stain, though it remained very visibly. “I spilled, Loki, that’s all,” He said, grinning, because he knew Loki would have wanted a different reaction. To add to the game, he stuck a finger in his mouth, gently sucking at it. “I don’t know what I spilled, but it sure tastes sweet. You know how clumsy I can be.”

“I’ll wash them tomorrow morning,” Frigga offered. “You can’t go home with dirty trousers.”

“It’s okay, mother,” Thor said, smiling, “I have a set of fresh clothes in the trunk of my car,” As if he would come here unprepared? “But I think I speak for everyone when I say that I’m tired. We should go to bed.”

Frigga walked towards Odin and planted a sweet kiss to his lips. “Our son is right,” She said, then turned to Thor and Loki. “Goodnight, boys, we’ll see you in the morning.”

Narrowing his eyes just slightly at Thor, Loki pursed his lips before kissing his mother and bidding their father goodnight. Knowing that Thor was doing the same, Loki went ahead and made his way to his bedroom. It was strange, being in that room after so many years, but it also had an air of comfort. He had a lot of memories in that room.

Pulling out his bag – he brought it straight to his room when they arrived – Loki pulled out an over- sized T-shirt. It was one of Thor's, but he doubted he'd even noticed it was missing. After changing and putting on the T-shirt – that's all he slept in at night – Loki walked out of the room, the cold air on his bare legs making him shiver just slightly. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, eager to get his cup of tea and go back to bed.

He didn’t know that he would find Thor there for exactly the same reason – they were brothers after all and they shared a lot of characteristics. Enjoying a hot cup of tea just before bed was one of those. The only difference was that Thor still wore his outfit from dinner - jeans, a white undershirt and a casual red shirt.

Thor could hear Loki’s muffled footsteps from miles away as if his ears were trained for it. He heard him sneak out of his bedroom, down the stairs, across the living room and into the dimly lit kitchen. That’s where Thor was awaiting him, a devilish grin on his face because for once, it would be he who would startle Loki and not the other way around.

As soon as his eyes fell on the slender, but muscled body of his brother, he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over every inch of him.

It took a moment for Loki to realize that Thor was there and he paused just for a second before grinning. "I didn't think you'd be going to bed so soon. You usually stay up much later than me."

“That’s still the case,” Thor said. He took a sip from his scolding hot tea, his eyes never leaving Loki’s mischievous eyes. “Is that … my shirt you’re wearing?”

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said with a grin. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out his favorite cup. The kettle was still hot, so Loki poured his water and brought out the milk and cinnamon.

“Well, Loki, if I didn’t know you any better, I would think you’re growing sentimental,” Thor said, watching every move his brother made like a hawk. He tried to remember when he first started looking differently at him, but his mind came up empty. How long had they been fucking each other? Five years? Seven years? He should probably know that answer.

Loki snorted. "Hardly," Turning to his brother, Loki gazed at the stain on his pants. "You haven't changed yet. Do you enjoy walking around in your own cum?"

“I don’t particularly mind,” Thor said, grinning much too broadly, “but that reminds me, I owe you one for that hand-job-slash-blow-job. It was one of your best, but it wasn’t very thrilling towards the end …”

"I beg your pardon? What part wasn’t enjoyable?" Loki looked affronted.

“No, everything you did was very enjoyable,” Thor said. “But it was just … well, it wasn’t very thrilling. It wasn’t anything new, you know what I mean?” He took another sip from his tea. How strange it was that they were discussing this subject in the kitchen of their parent’s like it was absolutely ordinary.

Raising his eyebrows, Loki leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles. He was well-aware that his over-sized T-shirt was riding up some, but he made no show of noticing. He liked Thor's attention on him anyway, liked the hunger and lust in those sparkling blue eyes. "What do you suggest?"

Thor let his intense gaze slide up Loki’s heavenly long legs. He could feel his mouth water as he reached his thighs. Oh, simply sight of his brother standing there, so casually, made his cock twitch with new life. “Uhm …” He was too occupied by taking in Loki’s form that he couldn’t process his question.

"Pay attention, brother. One would think you were undressing me with your eyes," Loki couldn't help but smirk at that.

“There isn’t much undressing needed,” Thor smirked. The way Loki was leaning against the counter made the shirt he was wearing ride up. A part of his hips were exposed and Thor could clearly see the tip of Loki’s cock. “You should definitely learn to wear underwear – or not,” He bit down on his lower lip, his gaze finally traveling up to meet Loki’s eyes.

"I was giving you all the pleasure," Loki shrugged, not at all ashamed of his appearance. He could feel the coolness on his cock and that, along with the way Thor was looking at him, it made him harden just slightly. "I was going to have to pleasure myself. You certainly weren't going to do it, you selfish bastard," Was he trying to piss Thor off? Yes, he was.

“Oh, I can give you pleasure,” Thor offered, grinning. He set down his half empty cup of tea, but kept his vibrant blue eyes trained on Loki. “I’ll give you pleasure right here. Would you like that?” He slowly started to walk towards his brother, his steps calm and calculated. “I’ll bend you over the kitchen-table right over there and I’ll take you from behind, but you wouldn’t be able to scream, because our parents are sleeping.”

He stood directly before Loki now and with one hand, he lifted his oversized shirt just a little bit higher, completely exposing him. His other hand brushed over the sensitive skin of his brother’s inner thighs. Thor might radiate nothing but calmness, but his heart was racing beneath his chest. Now this was exciting.

Emerald green eyes immediately went to the doorway where he could see the bottom of the stairwell. His heart was pounding and he could feel his cock hardening at the simple touch. He chuckled breathlessly. "Are you going to fuck me right here, brother?" Loki kept his eyes trained on the doorway.

“Are you afraid?” Thor asked playfully. He knew well enough that Loki didn’t get afraid, but to convince him of the brilliance of his plan, Thor slowly wrapped his fingers around Loki’s cock and gently stroked it to full hardness. “Come on,” He whispered as he leaned into Loki, his lips brushing Loki’s ear. “It’ll be fun and exciting.”

Moaning slightly, Loki's eyes fell closed. He immediately bucked into Thor's hand, the friction already driving him mad. "You're going to be the one afraid if you don't get on with it," Thin, pale hands ran up Thor's arm, feeling the taut muscles.

Thor laughed quietly. “Oh, Loki, I knew there was a reason why I love you,” He didn’t process that comment, nor did he think much about it. The words had just come to him and he had said them. Without hesitating, he grabbed Loki’s arms and pulled him towards the kitchen table, his hands disappearing under that giant shirt and feeling the softness of Loki’s skin.

Pushing Loki against the table, trapping him there as he pressed his body against his, Thor started ravishing the skin of Loki’s neck. He kissed him, licked him, bit him. He did everything he knew Loki loved.

Emerald green eyes rolled shut as Thor’s lips travelled all around his neck. He was surprised – and quite pleased with himself – that he wasn’t moaning and whimpering. Thor knew exactly what to do to make him melt right where he was. He felt grounded, though – he needed to be. They were in their parent’s house, in their kitchen. At any moment, they could walk in and see their sons fucking against their kitchen-table. That wouldn’t be good at all.

But it made everything that much more thrilling. One hand kept touching and squeezing the skin of Loki’s stomach, chest and sides, while Thor unzipped his own pants. His erection instantly fell in his hand and Thor had to bite away a moan.

Loki was all around him. He could feel him, taste him, and smell him. It was driving him crazy, but he kept quiet and he maintained control. He had to!

With too much force, Thor made Loki turn around so that his back was now pressed to Thor’s chest. He pushed Loki down so that he lay on the kitchen-table. Thor lifted Loki’s shirt again, completely exposing him before him, and one finger circled Loki’s tight hole.

“Spread your legs further,” Thor said in hushed tones. His voice sounded thick with lust.

Loki didn’t know what ripped the moan from him – Thor’s finger circling his tight hole or his lustful tone. Either way, Loki did as he was told and spread his legs; one hand grabbed the far side of the table. He looked back and could see Thor’s sparkling blue eyes blown wide with lust. It was just a heavenly sight.

“Keep quiet,” Thor said, grinning. “You don’t want to be caught like this, do you? Although, it’s a magnificent sight if I might add,” He had to keep himself from dropping to his knees right then and there, because oh¸ how he wanted to taste Loki down there! Taking in a sharp breath to clear his thoughts, Thor glanced back up to meet Loki’s brilliant emerald green eyes and then, while maintaining eye-contact, he pushed in one finger.

Choking back another moan, Loki gasped in a breath before turning back to the table. If they were going to do this – and they most certainly were – Loki needed to keep his composure. He had to constantly think about what he was going to do before he did it, because if they were found out … well, he didn’t really want to think about that. Biting down on his bottom lip, Loki concentrated on breathing steadily, on not screaming out like he desperately wanted to.  
The grin on Thor’s lips never faltered. He was going to bring his brother to the edge, then slowly push him over it, but they could not scream each other names and that was quite the challenge. He pushed his finger into Loki, all the way to his knuckle and twisted it around a bit, patiently working Loki loose as well as torturing him.

Leaning forward until his chest rested on top of Loki’s back, Thor nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck. “You smell wonderful,” He breathed. Then he mercilessly pushed a second finger into his hole.

Squeezing his eye shut tightly, Loki opened his mouth in a silent scream, his breath choking out as he tried with everything he had to not scream. He wanted to scream, wanted to curse Thor, as well as worship his very name.

“Fuck me,” He hissed pushing back on Thor’s fingers. His cock was getting pressed roughly against the table, and it was both painful and exhilarating.

“No, I have to loosen you up first,” Thor said, moaning quietly. He wanted to just fuck Loki as much as Loki wanted it, but they couldn’t. Not yet. “We don’t have lube,” He didn’t want to hurt his brother after all, but he could speed up the stretching-process. After letting some of his saliva fall on Loki’s ass, it dripped down to his hole. Thor circled a finger through the wetness and then pushed it into Loki as well.

There were three fingers inside of him now, stretching him open. Thor twisted his hand around, pulled out his fingers just a little bit and then pushed them right back in.

Loki let out a little wail before biting down on his arm. He was seeing stars now, his entire body pushing back against those fingers. “Thor.”

His fingers slipped from Loki’s hole with a filthy pop, but Thor wasn’t a sadist and he didn’t want to prolong his brother’s suffering. Straightening his back, he grabbed his painfully hard cock, wiped his precum all around it, and then pressed the overly sensitive head against Loki’s hole. He watched with a thrumming heart as his hardness slowly disappeared into his brother.

The hand that was holding the far side of the kitchen-table was shaking. His chuckles were white as the grip was strong, and Loki was moaning with each inch that disappeared inside of him. He couldn’t hold them back. It just felt too damn good and he could feel the tip of Thor’s cock barely brushing against his prostate, which sent sparks right to Loki’s cock.

“Shit …” He whimpered, sinking his teeth into his arm to attempt to silence his sounds.

“You’re gonna get us caught, Loki,” Thor breathed, chuckling. He was fully sheathed inside Loki now and the hotness and tightness made his head swim, but he kept himself together. He could not make a sound! When he started to move his hips, however, he let out a shaky breath and his hands needed something to hold on to. He found Loki’s hips, his fingers digging deep into the skin, bruising him.

It was hard to focus when all Loki wanted to do was writhe. Thor was so damn big, stretching him to the max. He felt so full and he clenched his cheeks together involuntarily, wanting and needing more. His hips jerked back, trying to get Thor even deeper inside of him.

Thor began to move his hips steadily now, his pace starting slowly, but he quickly gained speed. Eventually the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. Thor had to bit on his tongue to prevent himself from making any sound and he squeezed his eyes shut in a pointless effort to stay focused and in control.

One hand ran up the length of Loki’s back until he could feel the softness of his hair. His fingers tangled with it. “Fuck, Loki,” He breathed. He was already so close!

Loki didn’t say anything, he didn’t trust himself to. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Thor’s cock slipping in and out of his hole, of the smell of sex that was permeating the air around him, of their own heavy breathing. It was all too much and not enough.

Thor was slamming his hips forward now, his pace quick and relentless, but somehow, he had enough control to make sure he kept hitting that one glorious spot inside of Loki. He had driven him to the edge and now it was time to push him right over it. Only, Thor was so fucking close himself. He was chewing on his lower lip and he was holding his breath, desperate not to make more noise than he already was.

Loki whined and literally started clawing at the table, trying to find purchase when he lost his hold. He whimpered and could barely remember to stay quiet as Thor continued to slam into his prostate, tide after tide of pleasure rippling through him.

“Thor … Thor …” He gasped out.

Thor grinned, but he did not make a sound himself. He couldn’t. One sound would break the dam and Thor honestly didn’t want his parents to wake up to hear him screaming Loki’s name. But he kept fucking Loki, driving him made with his pace.

And then he heard it.

Shit.

It was then that Loki seemed to remember himself. He heard it, too, and his head immediately snapped up from where he had it pressed against the table. His hand went back and smacked Thor on the hip. “Thor, stop,” He whispered frantically, though his sudden control was already teetering. Why the fuck hadn’t Thor stopped? “Someone’s coming!”

Thor reluctantly pulled out of Loki, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him to the pantry. He switched on the light, knowing that it couldn’t be spotted from the kitchen. Hiding themselves in there, they both held their breaths and listened. God, this was exciting, and Thor couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

He stared at Loki, taking in every detail of his appearance; his raven hair was a mess, his thighs red due to scratch-marks and bruises, his rock hard cock leaking precum, his flushed cheeks. He was as pretty as a picture, all because of him. He stalked forward and before Loki had any idea of what was happening; Thor pressed Loki up against the wall.

“Thor, no,” Loki gasped, pushing Thor away from him. What was he thinking! “Wait!”

“Shh,” Thor whispered. “He might hear us, so keep quiet,” He lifted Loki up against the wall, wriggled his way in between his thighs and then positioned himself so that his cock could slide right back up Loki’s ass. “Consider this … payback,” He slowly lowered his brother again, feeling the tight ring of muscle from his ass stretch just for him.

Loki immediately bit down on Thor’s broad shoulder through his shirt, knowing that he had to be very, very quiet now that their father was just in the kitchen. Past their heavy breathing and the gentle sound of skin slapping against skin, Loki could hear the sound of a cupboard being opened and closed. His fingers wound in Thor’s hair and tangled up in those blonde locks. He felt like he was going to explode, knew that his climax was fast approaching.

Thor angled his hips ever so slightly, knowing that he would now be pounding that glorious spot inside of his brother. He could feel it because Loki’s teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder and his legs suddenly locked around his hips. His own orgasm was vastly approaching, but Thor had a grip on himself. Besides his breathing, he made no noise and when he felt himself reach that wonderful climax, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaws together.

Fuck!

Just the feel of Thor’s seed breaching his insides made Loki moan quietly. He wanted to scream his head off. He had no idea how he was able to hold off for as long as he had, but he had to keep it up. Their father was still in the kitchen and Loki was about ready to curse his very name if he didn’t hurry and get the hell out. Lifting his hips up, Loki dropped back down on Thor’s cock, the tip slamming into his prostate. He did it again and again and again and finally, he could his cock twitch. He came hard, coating both of their chests.

That’s when Thor leaned forward, kissing Loki’s neck and sucking it. He fucked Loki through his orgasm, knowing they were becoming dangerously loud, but a part of his mind couldn’t care less. He was entirely focused on Loki and he loved it.

“You crazy bastard,” Loki whispered in his ear breathlessly. He was panting and shaking due to the force of his pleasure, but Thor could easily hear the smile in his voice.

Thor’s pace slowed down as they were finally catching their breaths again. “That was fun,” Thor whispered back, grinning. His head was resting in the crook of Loki’s neck, his lips planting an occasional kiss to his collarbone. “We should do that more often,” He lifted Loki a bit so that his cock could slip out of his.

When Loki was planted firmly on the ground, he had to hang onto Thor to ensure that he wouldn’t fall over. His legs were wobbly as he was still tingling due to the force of his orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him down until their lips pressed together. Biting his tongue, Loki moaned softly.

“Sif is having us over for dinner in two days …” He smirked.

Thor brought a hand to Loki’s face, his thumb brushing over his lower lip.

“Perfect.”


End file.
